Ice & Fire
by Mandy Hartzler
Summary: One-shot. Rowan and Dorian compete with their icy powers, but Aelin sabotages one of them. Post Heir of Fire.


**AN: This was inspired by a tumblr post. Just a quick one-shot, set somewhere after _Heir of Fire_.**

* * *

Sighing, Aedion sat down, watching the group a few feet away from him warily. He didn't feel confident with this stupid-ass idea, but Aelin hadn't said anything against it, so he prepared to see one of the princelings have his ego smashed.

He supposed the result was a foregone conclusion, anyway. The Fae Prince had been around controlling his powers for centuries; Dorian didn't have a hope at beating him. And someone needed to bring the Crown Prince down a few notches. Ever since he'd learned how to fully control his powers, he had been insufferable to live with. Aedion supposed part of his resentment stemmed from the fact that now he was lumped into a group with Chaol, the only two in their little group that didn't have magic. It wasn't fair - he was part Fae, he should have been with them, fighting with magic as well as physical strength.

Instead, his Queen chose to always fight with either one of the princelings, saying they all needed the training of both aspects. He supposed fighting just with a sword was too easy for her. He wanted her to be as strong as possible, to be able to defend herself against anything and everything. Still, it meant he didn't really spend that much time with his cousin.

And Chaol wasn't exactly pleasant company these days. He still didn't seem to be able to accept magic easily, so he'd quickly made himself scarce when the competition was announced.

His acute hearing picked up a few grunts and curses, and he looked in their direction again, shaking his head.

Rowan, with his stoic nature, had antagonised Dorian so much, the young Prince had challenged the Fae to a contest of their powers. Rowan had tried to decline, apparently believing - quite predictably - that such activities were under him. But Aelin had thought it was a brilliant idea, and had set off to find a suitable place for the contest to happen, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Rowan had followed her around looking murderous, but she hadn't backed down.

Which was why all three of them were sitting around a tree stump. The two men had frowns on their faces, and Aelin was intently watching the stump, a look of anticipation of her face. Aedion snorted, and walked away. There was no way this would end well.

* * *

Aelin kept her eyes locked on the tree stump in front of her, biting her lip to keep herself from giggling. This competition was ridiculous, she had no doubt that Rowan would smoke Dorian - not that Dorian wasn't good, but Rowan had centuries of practice behind him.

So she had decided to even the field somewhat. Every time Rowan's ice cube started forming, perfectly square and see-through, she heated up the bark beneath it just enough to make it lose its perfect shape.

Dorian hadn't noticed anything weird yet, too concentrated on making as many cubes as he could, and picking the best one.

She bit her lip, resisting the temptation to look at Rowan. She could feel him sitting beside her, eyes firmly trained on the ice he'd created, a frown starting to appear between his brows. She had to look away before she started laughing.

"This one," Dorian announced proudly, holding out a perfectly square cube. It was beautiful, if not as good quality ice as Rowan's… would have been.

Trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, Aelin looked between the cubes, Rowan's still a half-melting, half-solidifying mess. "Looks like we have a winner. Sorry, Whitethorn, guess it's not your day," she said, patting his shoulder before getting up. She had to leave before she laughed and gave it all away.

Dorian looked shocked, eyeing Rowan's watery cube askance. "Did you let me win?"

Rowan's head snapped up. "I don't let anyone win." His eyes narrowed at his cube, then he whipped his head around to where Aelin stood, shaking with restrained laughter. "You didn't."

She couldn't hold it in anymore then, and barked a laugh, shrugging. "Sorry. You should have seen your face though… Rowan?" she squeaked, when his eyes flashed. She took a step back. "Oh no you don't. You promised."

"All bets are off, Princess."

She started backing up in earnest now, while Dorian looked on, a mix of resignation and amusement on his face. She darted over to him, and grabbed his arms from behind him.

"You'll have to get through him first then."

Rowan smiled a feral smile. "Gladly."

Aelin let out a shriek, and ran in the direction Aedion had gone.

"Oh no you don't," he growled, chasing after her.

She reached her cousin, and quickly pulled him up from where he'd been lying on the ground, and hid behind him like she had with Dorian. Aedion looked confused, but stood his ground when the angry Fae came charging out of the trees towards them.

"What's going on?"

"She melted his ice cubes so he'd lose on purpose," Dorian said, catching up to them.

Aedion shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Step aside, Ashryver."

When Aedion moved to do just what Rowan had told him to, Aelin let out a squeak. "What? No, Aedion, you can't!"

He shook his head at her, laughing softly. "You brought this one on yourself, cousin."

"Wha— but— you can't!"

He payed her no heed, stepping aside. She was backed up against a tree, and Rowan was on her in a flash. He and Dorian laughed, as he knocked her to the ground, and started tickling her mercilessly.


End file.
